Key Nero
by Nicolalouise104
Summary: After recieving returning from a quest, Lucy is given a key that is like no-other key she has ever seen. She summons the spirit to find a teenage boy with scattered memories of his past, knowledge that he was human and an interesting set of powers. Who is this boy and why is he a spirit? *Light Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza. Rated T for language and adult themes. Auditions for OC's


**A/N: Hey people, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, hope you guys like it! This story has been a little difficult because I've gone from writting stroies from RVB to this so excuse any mess ups in my writing. I'm also currently take auditions or suggestions for OC characters in this story. Please comment or PM me for any inquiries or ideas to help improve this story :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, only the OC characters that I have created. I am also not worthy to own such an amazing show.**

**Enjoy my lovelies xxx**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy had just returned from a quest in the far reaches of Fiore. The quest reward itself could have paid 7 months' worth of rent for Lucy but due to the natural disaster commonly called Natsu, the reward was now being used to cover all the damages the town had sustained after a fight against a bunch of bandits that should have damaged nothing, destroyed 2 thirds of the town. However, before the trio left the town, an old hermit insisted that the team be rewarded for their troubles of travelling out as far as they did to respond to the quest. Sadly, he did not give them money but fortunately for Lucy, he gave them a celestial key. The key itself was like none Lucy had ever seen. The bow of the key was made of white stone that glowed like the moon and was trimmed with a thin lining of platinum around the edges. The shaft too was made out of platinum and two thin bands of metal or stone that emitted a midnight blue colour, were wrapped tightly around the shaft, crossing over each other every few centimetres or so. The teeth at the end of the key stuck out on two sides of the key instead of the one which made Lucy question whether this was even a celestial key or not. She decided to summon this spirt when she returned to Magnolia.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"Ugh finally. Home at last" I groaned as I flopped onto my bed. I still had no idea how I was gonna pay the rent this month after Natsu's little destruction-bonanza during our quest. There was so much money in that reward. I scowled telepathically at Natsu for being so stupid and explosive. Pushing myself off of my bed, I wandered over to the dresser and placed my whip the top of it, followed by my keys and my belt. I kicked off my boots in random directions and wondered into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, I shoved my hands into my pockets and felt a foreign object inside my right pocket. I pulled it out the reveal the key that the old hermit had given me. Deja vu washed over me as I remembered thinking about signing a contract with this spirit. I quickly made my coffee and walked over near the table where I had enough space to summon a spirit.

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate!" I commanded, holding the key out in front of me. A white glow filled the room as the key swirled and opened the gate of this unknown spirit. I retracted my arm and shielded my eyes from the blinding light that filled the room. The light died down and I moved my arms to see the spirit I had summoned. A boy, maybe my age or older, stood in the centre of my room. His hair was as white as snow, his skin pale like he hadn't had much sun, his eyes were a deep, dark, mysterious blue and his body physique was toned but not as muscularly as Natsu or Gray, or well not from what I could tell due to his clothing. He wore a dark blue jacket, a pair of black jeans, heavy duty boots and a black scarf around his neck.

"I take it you want a contract?" he asked, raising an unamused eyebrow.

"If you want to. I don't want to force you to" I replied, placing a hand on my hip.

"Well it's all I know how to do so sure" he said, a little bored with this. I motioned for him to take a seat on the couch and I went to go and grab the book that I used for writing down my Celestial spirit contracts. I returned and sat on couch with him, readying my pen.

"Alright, what days are you free?" I asked.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Basically everyday" he replied. I wrote down the days in my book before remembering that I hadn't even asked for a name. I mentally noted to ask for it after my next question.

"That's all good. Now is there anything else you want or request?" I asked, closing my book slightly and looking up at him. He shoots me a cute smile, which I blush stupidly over, and scoots up close to me. "Uhh" I mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable at this point in time.

"I'd like a kiss" he said, smirking at me with what looked like a signature grin. I caved into the request but agreed to make a compromise.

"Okay, but you only get one the cheek" I instructed, furiously blushing. He noticed and grinned before moving in closer.

"I suppose that's a fair deal" he said before leaning in and planting a kiss on my fire-engine red cheeks.

"I- I thought I was giving you the kiss?" I stuttered, confused, flustered and shocked all that the same time.

"Yeah, you are" he replied coolly.

"But you just kissed me" I said, totally confused with the situation.

"So? I wanted to" he said, shrugging as though it were a casual thing. I shook it off and thought about my task at hand. I just needed to give him a kiss on the cheek. That's not too bad. It's just one single kiss.

"Okay, whatever. Here's your kiss" I said, toughening up and leaning over to kiss his cheek. He already had his head slightly turned to the side so I could plant a kiss there. Just as my lips were about to connect with his cheek, he turned his head so my lips connected with his lips instead. I let out a sound of surprise as I realised what was happening. I froze in a state of shock as his hot mouth moved against my slack one, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth quickly. When my brain decided to function again, he pulled away, his thumb wiping the small amount of saliva in the corner of my limp mouth. I tried to form words but they just came out as gibberish. He laughed softly at my stupidity.

"I love you" he said so freely, caressing my face with his thumb. I jumped a mile back, almost falling off the couch as I did so.

"Who even are you?" I asked, blushing and stuttering in my flustered state. Damn you stupid hormones and emotions.

"I'm surprised you're just asking that now" he said, chuckling in amusement.

"Well- You- I don't- I'm so confused" I said, holding my head in my hands and massaging my temples with my index fingers.

"My name is Nero" he said, offering a friendly smile.

"Nero, huh?" I repeated out loud. It was a nice name. "What type of Celestial spirit are you?" I asked, creeping back onto the couch after my jump.

"Well, I'm sort a human. I mean I was human, but I somehow became a spirit" Nero explained. "_Sort a human_" I thought. How is that possible?

"How? I didn't think a human turning into a Celestial spirit was possible. Like I've heard of dragon slayers becoming dragons, but humans becoming spirits? I've never heard that" I said, thinking about how that would work.

"Under normal circumstances, it's impossible" Nero said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What makes the circumstances un-normal?" I asked him. This was really confusing and interesting all at the same time. I really didn't think humans becoming celestial spirits was possible.

"I- I- I can't really remember" Nero replied, scratching his head and trying really hard to remember something that just wouldn't come.

"So you were a human but now you're a spirit?" I asked, just to make sure he was saying what I thought he was saying.

"Yes. That is correct" Nero replied, nodding his head.

"Was Nero your human name?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"I swear I've heard your name somewhere before, I can't remember where though…" I trailed, trying to go through all the tales and stories I had heard thoughout my life about people and Celestial spirits. It hurt my head and I massaged my temples again with my index fingers. This boy was so confusing, it was hurting my brain.

"Really? I don't remember much about myself" Nero said, looking a little upset about his lack of information on himself.

"This is really interesting, I've never met someone like you before. You're a one of a kind!" I said, smiling at him. He seemed to brighten up a little when he saw my smile.

"I've met plenty of people like you before, but none of them are as strong as you" Nero said with a straight face. I was a little taken back by his straight forward nature and how he says what he needs to say without hesitation. I blushed heavily even though I wasn't feeling anything

"Ehh I'm not that strong" I said, shrinking away in embarrassment. "If you want strong go find Erza or Natsu or Gray" I muttered under breath, inaudible to Nero. I was getting self-conscious so I wrapped my arms across my chest. Nero reached out and effortlessly grabbed and pulled my arm towards him. He bend his head down and sniffed my arm.

"Yeah, you are one of the strongest I've met" He concluded after sniffing and letting go of my arm. I looked at him in bewilderment. Did he just sniff my arm and say I was powerful? How did he- "Oh by the way, I can smell magic" he said, obviously seeing the confusion on my face.

"But how? I mean you just sniffed my arm and deducted that I am strong. How does that even work?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. This spirit/man was too confusing for me. Even Loke was less confusing than this guy.

"I can just tell" Nero replied, shrugging. "So who are these Erza and Gray people?" He asked casually. I jumped back so far, I fell off the couch. Nero peered over the arm of the couch to see me rubbing my elbow in pain.

"How did you even-"

"I also have really good hearing" Nero answered, cutting me off and smiling.

"Whatever" I muttered, standing up and leaning on the couch arm.

"So who are they?" He asked again.

"Oh only the strongest wizards in all of Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed, excitedly. I forgot to add the part that they are also my team mates and are my closest friends but I'm sure he would pick it up soon.

"Can I meet them?" Nero asked, clapping his hands in excitement. I sat and pondered for a second, wondering whether I should take him to the guild or not. Maybe he could become a member. I mean he is or was human. Nero, not impressed by the amount of attention he was currently getting on the matter, stood up and began jumping up and down on the spot. "Can I pleeeaaassseeee?" He pleaded, still jumping up and down. I decided to give in and take him to the guild to become a guild member. After all, he signed a contract with me which basically means he's now part of Fairy Tail.

"Of course you can! You're a part of Fairy Tail now since you agreed to the contract with me" I said, beaming happily at him.

"Yaaaaaaaa!" He cheered, throwing his hands up in the air and wrapping me up in a hug before spinning me around him happiness. After a few seconds, he released me and put me down on the floor.

"Do you want to walk with me or do you wanna go back to the Celestial world and wait?" I asked, swinging his key in my hand. He eyed it murderously so I put it away in my pocket, his gaze returning to normal.

"Well from what I understand, I don't ever need to be in the Celestial world" Nero replied casually. This surprised me. Celestial spirits had to go back to the Celestial world. If they stayed in the human world too long, their power would be drained from the strain of staying here.

"Really? But you're a Celestial spirit, you need to be there" I said. I really was not understanding this guy.

"I know but I haven't been there in a while" he explained.

"Aren't you getting drained of your power?" I asked. I was getting more and more worried about this boy. I really didn't want him to have what almost happened to Loke.

"Well I don't feel anything yet" he said.

"Okay after I take you to Fairy Tail, you should go to the celestial spirit world and rest. I don't want you to get hurt or something" I explained. I was not going to let him die like Loke almost did.

"But it's boring there. Nothing exciting ever happens" Nero whined, just like a little kid.

"You'll be drained of your power if you stay here! You could die!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. Nero let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fineee" he said, dragging out the last vowel as long as possible and slumping his shoulders in defeat. He couldn't argue with me, I'm his master. I jumped up from my seat and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you" I mumbled into his chest. His body seemed to relax as I hugged him. I let go and looked up into his eyes. They were a deep, dark blue and looked as though they were swirling like the night sky. I smiled and then remembered that I hadn't put my shoes and belt back on.

"Hey I need to go to get ready so we can go. Just wait here alright?" Nero nodded at my request and went to sit down in one of the chairs. I quickly ran into my room and closed the door behind me. I located my boots which were in opposite corners of the room and put them back on. I put my belt back on and clipped the key pouch on as well. I put Nero's key on the ring which held all my keys. They all flickered when I put Nero's key near them, almost as though alarmed or surprised about it. The spirits flickering died down very quickly but I could sense that they were confused about this new key. I quickly dashed into the bathroom to check my reflection in the mirror. My hair was still neatly tied up in my two pig tails and my makeup looked fine. A line of dried drool ran from my mouth to the side of my face. "_Must have forgotten that_" I thought as I grabbed my tooth brush and began brushing my teeth. Then I remembered the kiss. That dick stole my first kiss! I was saving that for someone else. I didn't realise that whilst I was fuming with hate for the guy in the next room, I had begun grinding my toothbrush into my teeth. When I realised, I stopped brushing my teeth, rinsed my mouth out, and walked out into the main room where Nero was waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to Fairy Tail!" I said as we ran out the door and down into the street.


End file.
